Start a Fire
by MrsAngelinaTao
Summary: A story from the past: William T. Spears is assigned to bring a few reports to the Library, Eric Slingby accompanies him. Once there, things get out of hand.


_This story takes place in the past when William T(heodore, I thought this name suits him) Spears worked as Eric Slingby's kohai under Yuigon-sama (whom you hopefully will recognize as Undertaker still in charge; I made that one up, sorry!)_  
><em>The story is inspired by Ryan Star's "Start a Fire" and dedicated to my husband. ;)<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for a story, all these brilliant characters belong to Yana Toboso whom I owe my inspiration! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>START A FIRE<strong>

"Now, now, what are my precious kouhai up to?" Yuigon asked, casting a glance over the rim of his glasses when Eric Slingby and William T. Spears prepared to leave the office.

"Up to no good," the wild one replied grinningly.

"We're bringing the finished reports to the library, sir," William contradicted.

The legendary shinigami chuckled about the pair his inferiors made. They were both quite tall, but this was the only similarity they shared. While William was dressed strictly to the rules, no hair lying out of its assigned place, Eric was the complete opposite with his shirt unbuttoned to reveal the tanned muscles of his chest, tie hanging anywhere but at his throat, no waistcoat at all, jacket open and stylish designer shoes. Behind violet tinted glasses sparkled emerald eyes and his wild haircut dyed in blond made him look like a lion. Almost every day he earned a disparaging comment from his laced-up colleague about his inappropriate exterior, which was shrugged off with a laugh.

"Then hurry, boys!" Yuigon said, lowering his eyes down on the book he was studying.

"Nobody to kick the bucket?" Eric nagged and groaned dissatisfied when receiving a large pile of files he was supposed to carry to the other building.

"Shut up and move already!" William complained. "And respect death, for God's sake!"

"Ah, no… Yes, tomorrow you may go out. There are four people dying in the afternoon," the silver-haired man answered, rubbing his long-fingered hands with the exquisite black polished nails together.

"Great!"

"Pha!" the katashinigami huffed. He didn't dare to openly reprimand his superior for the lack of respect, but his crooked eyebrow told stories.

"Don't feel offended, Theo-kun. Eric-kun is rather the practical type, isn't he?" Yuigon scrutinized the blond who nodded his head in agreement.

"I am terribly sorry to correct you, sir, but Eric does practically do nothing the whole day!"

"That's not true, Will, only when I'm locked up in the office and can't go out."

"Don't quarrel, boys, head to the library and hand in your reports," the experienced reaper shooed them off.

"Yes, sir." The black clad figure loyally bowed his head. William hated it to walk with Eric through the entire main building for it took hours to finally leave it. There were women everywhere to distract his colleague for a few minutes, and these minutes summed up…

"Oh, Eric, are you free tonight?"

As expected an all dolled up blonde called out as soon as they left their office.

"Not today!" William hissed from the corner of his mouth.

Eric threw him an amused glace. "Not today, Lex, sorry," the lion smiled, but generously accepted the blown kiss by the girl who stared after him disappointedly.

"I didn't mean that literally," the kenshinigami scolded his friend.

The taller man laughed. "I know, but it fit in well." He winked at a young secretary who just left the lady's room and blushed at being descended upon like that. "Mr Slingby, good afternoon," she murmured shyly.

William sighed in an annoyed manner. "Could you stop this, please? It is disgusting how these girls are throwing themselves at you. Have you got no tact? Where are the times men chivalrously wooed women?"

Eric burst out laughing. "Wooing women? Boy, these times are long gone, we're living in the 18th century. Women don't want to be wooed, they want to be conquered."

"Conquered? Really?" A pitch black eyebrow was crooked in disbelief. "Are you at war with them?"

"Sure thing, never heard of the battle of the sexes, Will?"

William needed a moment to recover from such a blunt answer. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses. "Be assured, one day I will present the woman who wants to be wooed, not conquered to you."

Eric grinned mischievously. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Eric, darling!" they were stopped again.

"Charlotte, hi." The lion casually leaned at the doorframe to flirt with the next secretary.

"Please, excuse us, Miss Keating, we don't have time for that," William interrupted them.

"Oh, Mr Spears," she smiled innocently, but he directed his co-officer towards the exit. "I'm sure you'll find another opportunity to dally with each other."

"Spoilsport, spoilsport," Eric chimed softly, which was coolly ignored. "Yo, Mary, what's up?" he called after a brunette in a short skirt, receiving an elbow into his ribs.

"What a pleasant surprise, Eric Slingby. Long time no see, sweetheart."

"We're busy, Miss Jones," William blocked his friend and dragged him further.

"Tell me, Will, are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?" Golden eyes were locked with emerald ones. "What reason would I have?"

Eric shrugged. "I can't remember the last time you were on a date with a girl. Could have been the cute redhead from the General Affairs, what was her name again?"

"Rowan."

"Exactly. That is decades ago…"

William rolled his eyes. "It's not. It's been eight years!" A faint blush coloured his cheeks.

"Man, eight years chaste, that's hell." A shiver ran through the well-built body.

"It might be for some people."

"You know, I'm here if you need a helping hand," the tall man grinned lewdly.

The black reaper shot him a side-glance. "Thank you very much, Eric Slingby. I'll come back on you." He professionally hid his embarrassment behind his stone-faced mask. Their conversation had gone off the track and he inwardly prayed for a soon arrival at the library.

Half an hour and many side-stares later, they finally stepped through the door to the reception of the library. All the way down there, William had observed his friend, only to note that Eric really was attractive. And the way he approached his prey reminded of a lion. He had to admit that he wasn't able to imagine him wooing a lady properly. This man was simply born to conquer. His masculinity was overwhelming and omnipresent in every movement.

"Have you stared enough, Will?" The heavy books were lifted from his arms, startling him from his daydreams.

"I did not stare," he stated stubbornly.

"Of course not." Eric handed the second portion of files to the receptionists to register them, before picking them up again to bring them to their assigned places. "C'mon, move." He shoved one of the piles back in William's arms and entered the huge library. "Have you got an idea where to find section WR3A2GE?"

"Um, excuse me?" the katashinigami tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"Section WR3A2GE?"

"Over there."

Mr Spears led them through the flight of shelves to the correct one and faced the next problem. They were supposed to place the heavy volumes high up next to an already started row of books.

"I don't like ladders," Eric mumbled, hinting softly that he was not the one to climb up into the air.

"Okay, I'll do it." William set down his pile on one of the empty shelves and mounted the gadget. "Could you hand me the files, please?" Carefully he arranged the volumes Eric gave to him. At the second to last book, he stereotypically bent over too much because the lion was too lazy to hand up the files properly and slipped. The accident elicited an awkward cry from him as he landed on top of Eric who collapsed under the weight of his workmate.

"What the hell are you doing? So ardent?" the blond groaned with surprise.

"No, you moke. And it wasn't my fault neither." William defended himself. He tried to get up, but his wrists were caught by the lion's strong paws.

"You're not yourself today. What is it?" Eric scrutinized his friend's flushed cheeks. "Have you fallen for me?" he grinned impudently.

"Not at all, I've fallen on you," the kenshinigami corrected him. "I'll help you up if you let me go." The tall blond, however, had other plans and did not release him but pulled so that William fell back onto him who immediately put his arms around him. "Eric, stop that!" the black reaper protested, but his colleague was much stronger than him.

"Don't act coyly, Will," the other purred into his ear, before forcing their lips together. Instantly, it was all up with him. As soon as Eric's tongue entered his mouth, he thought he'd lost his mind. The agile muscle easily found its way in and wrapped around his own tongue. It was the first time he encountered such a thing as a tongue piercing. He tried to pull back, but Eric was too strong and prevented him from doing so. Breathing in the smoky, manly scent of his co-worker killed his senses, leaving his head filled with a dull mist. Opening his eyes, he met emeralds on fire; a vicious flick of the foreign tongue in his mouth made him clasp his fists in the thick blond hair, inhaling in desperate need for air since he felt like being suffocated. However, the wild reaper wasn't done with him yet. On the contrary, William noticed that big hands sneaked beneath his belt and sought their way down his undergarments. He stiffened when he felt fingers (when had Eric got rid of his gloves?) caressing the bare skin of his back, and pushed against the broad chest in vain.

"What?" Eric murmured softly. "Don't be so shy. Do I have to ask Rowan why she's left you? Maybe you were too uptight for her?"

William frowned. "That's none of your – ERIC!" The lion had tried to go a step further, but the kenshinigami seemed totally against that.

"You're funny, Will," the blond chuckled amusedly. "There's no need to be afraid, I'm going to handle you carefully." He read mere fear in his friend's golden eyes.

"Forget it! I don't want that!" William objected vehemently.

Eric, on the other hand, once again proved his strength to overwhelm the professional by easily manoeuvring the black reaper off his body into a standing position to catch him between his arms and pin him against the bookshelves. William wasn't able to move anymore and instead was forced to face his dominator. The rebel looked down on him who barely dared to meet his eyes. In his emerald orbs glowed pure wit mixed up with desire.

"Now that you're caught up, what are ya doin'? Hm?" Eric eyed his prey hungrily.

His opposite wasn't sure how to react. On the one hand, he wanted to run for his life; but on the other hand, he was this aroused by the whole situation that he wished to yield to his friend, letting him have his body and soul.

"Well?" the lion inquired, positioning his right knee between William's legs to push demandingly against the kuroshinigami's groin area, which caused the younger man to sink forwards to clutch the half opened shirt, inhaling hastily.

"Don't," William begged faintly, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder.

"Ah, poor boy, don't fear me," Eric whispered mockingly, caressing his kouhai's neck, gently kissing his temples. "I'll go soft on you, be assured." He lifted up William's chin to claim his lips once more, before removing their fogged spectacles, placing them nearby on an empty shelf. Studying the usually stern face now being flushed, lips slightly parted, Eric noticed that the pitch black pupils desperately tried to focus on him. He smirked maliciously. "Tell me, is it true what the boss said, namely that you're as blind as a mole without your glasses?"

William twitched and his cheeks grew even redder. "Well," he stammered, embarrassed, "you know, he might have a point…"

Eric's smile went wider and the pressure of his knee intensified. "So, you can't see me?"

The smaller reaper shook his head no.

"Then let me tell you one thing, William T. Spears," he whispered into his partner's ear, "this love act will be the most intense sensation you've ever experienced, in more than one aspect, I suppose."

Before the black man could reply anything, he attacked him full force. While he occupied the thin-lipped mouth with his highly experienced tongue, keeping William's mind distracted by his exciting piercing, his fingers wandered downwards to quickly undo the buckle of William's belt to gain better access to the nether regions in which he was particularly interested. Although his mate was moaning in discontent, he ignored his protests and proceeded with undressing him, letting the trousers glide down to pool around William's ankles, his underwear following soon after. By now, the usually laced-up death god wasn't resisting anymore, but had his gloved fingers dug in Eric's thick hair.

The blond freed himself and dropped onto his knees to administer his colleague a well dosed cure. His hands worked to hold William in place and steady him while he focussed his attention on something else. Cautiously, he took care of the exposed member, fondled it with tongue and teeth, sucking and licking until his friend had transformed into a panting heap, tugging at Eric's hair to both stop and encourage him at the same time.

William had to admit that his senior had been right about the intensity of the sensation. He had had a wife once and few girlfriends since his death, but _such_ a treatment was completely new to him, disregarding the fact that his current lover was a MAN. He would have shrivelled up if he had been allowed to because he enjoyed this sinful action to the utmost. Heaven and Hell, Eric really knew how to make someone oblivious to one's surrounding with vicious licks and that damned piercing of his which drove him insane. Meanwhile he could feel the naked fingers caressing his buttocks, massaging and kneading them to make him relax. Somehow he finally managed to comply, and Eric seized the opportunity to insert a finger in him, which elicited a loud moan pearling from his lips and caused him to fall over for his weak knees failed to support him any longer. The lion caught him just in time and bedded him in his arms to calm him down again.

"Shh, are you alright? Everything's okay, I'm here for you."

William stopped the mantra by softly placing a finger on Eric's lips. He wasn't able to utter a word, but his gesture said more than a whole sentence. _Yes, I am. I know. That's astonishing. I cannot take it any longer. Help me. Shut up already. Go ahead. I love you._

It was a strange sight to perceive strict Mr Spears stare into space so lovingly. "Ready for more, Will?" A nod was the answer and Eric lifted the smaller man from the ground and carried him over to the table standing at the end of the aisle. He didn't know exactly why it was there, but he was grateful to have it, since William apparently was unable to stand on his own; thus, this fit perfectly to steady him. "Do you think this will help?" he whispered when he placed his co-officer back on his own feet.

"What for?" William asked, confused.

"To support somebody who just broke down at only one finger." Eric chuckled amusedly when he saw his friend blush.

"I'm not used to things like this," the kuroshinigami murmured.

The rebel sighed. "How the heck did I get this conservative male virgin?" he teased, his eyes revealing the mean words as lies. He captured William's lips which parted to contradict and lured him into appeasement. "Now turn around, would ya?" He didn't wait for him to comply but laid his hands upon him himself.

William's face burnt with shame to be exposed to Eric like that and therefore was glad to be able to hide his reddened cheeks. He began to panic though, when he heard the other unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers. No, he not just panicked , he was scared to death, ignoring the fact that he had died already.

"Eric, I'm not sure about that," he stammered, cursing his voice for cracking.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it in a minute," the blond assured and continued to stroke William with his hand while encouraging him to spread his legs.

Although he did so, he was certain that he had never suffered through a situation this odd, this awkward. In complete shock he noted that Eric was now licking his rim, the sensitive flesh contracting at the gentle touch. And he jumped when he felt the finger reinserted.

"Now, now, calm down, Mr Fidget," Eric laughed and squeezed William's member which made the kenshinigami moan again. At the same time he inserted a second finger to stretch his lover.

"Eric, no!" William groaned loudly; his torso toppled onto the cold table.

"Shh."

He gritted his teeth as he felt the fingers in him scissoring, joint by a third one. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Would you relax already? I warn you, it'll hurt if you're tensed up like that."

William tried to, but somehow he felt that Eric wasn't pleased yet. He released a sigh of relief when the blond finally stopped his actions. For a silly moment he thought that it was over, but then he felt something much bigger enter him. His fingers almost split the wood of the table to which he was clinging, and he screamed his lover's name which echoed through the absolute silence of the shinigami's library.

"God, give me a chance, Will!"

The kenshinigami had no idea what his friend meant for he on his part was no longer able to think rationally. Tears were dripping from his chin to the tabletop. No, this was too much. He felt torn apart inside of him. "Eric, stop, please!" he implored urgently, but his wish wasn't granted. Instead of finally allowing him peace, the blond thrust in deeper. "Jesus, do that again!"

Obviously he had found what he'd been looking for: the secret spot plunging William into pure lust. He gripped the exposed hips and repeated his movement, speeding up just a little bit, leaving the black man in raptures. A stream of "Eric"s, "yes"s and "please"s came flowing from William's mouth. The lion grinned to see his colleague so unrestrained. He again took care of the neglected arousal and was not surprised to have his lover in a sobbing mess begging for release which he did not deny him any longer. He assisted him in climaxing and was rewarded with an incomparable tightness which sent him over the edge as well. Exhausted, he collapsed onto William and closed his eyes for a moment to calm his racing heartbeat.

"Eric?"

"Hm?" His fingers caressed William's side tenderly.

"I didn't believe you, but you were right." The stern reaper turned his head around to lock his eyes with his senpai's, although he couldn't see clearly.

"About what? Me being so damn irresistible?" Eric grinned and kissed his lover lightly on his lips.

William raised his eyebrows. "Not really, but I enjoyed it nevertheless." He smiled wearily.

"Sure thing!" The emeralds were sparkling with pride to have proven William T. Spears wrong. "Guess, we should return, hm?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But before we leave, we have to order our books appropriately."

The lion cast him an unbelieving glance. "Do you really mount this dangerous ladder once more?"

William smiled warmly and pecked an endearing kiss on Eric's cheek before getting dressed again.

Yuigon did not even look up when they entered the office and resumed their work and presumably didn't notice their secretly exchanged glimpses.

"Tell me, boys, does it always take you nearly two hours to bring something to the library?"

"We're popular," Eric claimed self-confidently, but William was a terrible liar and turned beet red.

The legendary reaper scrutinized him highly interested. "Well, Theo-kun? What's the matter?"

"Um, nothing, sir," the kuroshinigami fibbed weakly, earning a warning glare from his colleague.

"I see," Yuigon mused. "Nevertheless I need to inform you that the two of you have been sentenced to work overtime today."

"WHAT?" Eric roared outraged. "Blimey!"

"Oh, it was not my idea, gentlemen. You may assist the librarians to sort out some messed up rows of books, if you know what I mean. I heard you started a passionate fire between the shelves." The silver-haired man giggled. "I thought at least Eric so wise not to scream through the whole library."

The two kouhai stared at each other. At least, their offence was fully worth the punishment!

* * *

><p>MrsAngelinaTao. <em>Start a Fire<em>. 22 May 2011.

_Reviews are always welcome! ^^_


End file.
